Anata no Tsubasa o Hiroge, New Angel
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER MIRAI NO TSUBASA. Drabble. Han pasado 15 años desde que Sora realizó la Técnica Angelical. Pero... 15 años es mucho tiempo. Y el tiempo siempre suele venir acompañado con los cambios. ¿Qué cosas han cambiando en Kaleido Stage durate éste tiempo? ¡Reviews Please!


¡Yahoo!

Bueeeno, ésta vez no vengo con una "fanfic" en forma, de hecho son sólo un montón de especulaciones acomodadas en forma de conversación.

Ok, les platico mi inspiración:

Resulta que después de actualizar Cenizas Doradas, me entró la curiosidad de ver el foro de Kaleido Star en los foros de Pikaflash. Y allí me encontré un post, "Wings of the Future".

El chiste pues es que era para comentar si alguien sabía dónde encontrar el manga de Kaleido Star ~Mirai no Tsubasa~ o sino para al menos comentar lo que sabían acerca de él. Pero casi milagrosamente me encontré con que alguien pasó un link de Facebook donde estaba todo el primer capítulo en inglés.

Y para pronto, después de leer, se me prendió la velita. "Procesando idea".

Pero como no tenía una idea en sí para un fic, y para no quedarme con la espina clavada, pues decidí hacer esto:

Compartirles algunas cosas de ése manga. (Aunque claro, otras pequeñas cositas son mías de mi inspiración, para darle algo de forma a esto.)

**Aclaraciones:** Kaleido Star ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de GONZO DIGIANIMATION y Shonen Fang Magazine. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto:** Facebook: Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Eh... Dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones. Lo que sea derechito a Reviews. ^^

* * *

**~Anata no Tsubasa o Hiroge, New Angel~**

**::Conversación Anónima::**

Han pasado 15 años desde que el ángel voló por primera vez...

Actualmente, Kaleido Stage no es el mismo de ése entonces, obviamente por el tiempo que ya pasó. El escenario y las personas que estaban relacionadas a él han pasado por cambios.

–¿Como cuáles?–

Por ejemplo, Kalos Eido finalmente decidió casarse con Sarah Dupont. Ahora ellos están viajando por el mundo, como una excéntrica "luna de miel a largo plazo" que la cantante planeó y que él no pudo negarle.

–¿Y el escenario, quién lo maneja?–

Ah, el escenario está bien. Kalos no pudo escoger mejor persona para encargarse que de él que su mano derecha, Yuri Killian. Él es una persona preparada que adora el escenario que su padre amaba. Además, ama a Layla y no haría algo que la pudiera decepcionar.

–¿Y qué pasó con Layla Hamilton?–

Hace unos años decidió fundar su propia escuela para acróbatas, _Phoenix Academy_. Ella suele mandar a sus alumnos mejor preparados a las audiciones que convoca Kaleido Stage. De hecho, su última mejor alumna, Fiona Silver, fue aceptada de inmediato.

–¿Y los demás?–

Umm… May Wong sigue siendo de las mejores acróbatas que tiene el escenario. Sigo pensando que a ella le quedan muy bien los personajes antagónicos, como los villanos, por ejemplo. Lo único nuevo en su vida es que tiene una relación "turbulenta" con Ken Robbins.

–¿"Turbulenta" cómo?–

Pues… May es algo ruda para ser una delicada mujer. Sé que seguido práctica lucha libre y otros deportes bruscos con él. Y cuando digo "con él" me refiero a que a él lo golpea.

–Ya veo. ¿Y él qué hace?–

Sólo sé que se volvió el entrenador en jefe en el escenario, que Yuri le tiene confianza y que se dejó el cabello largo.

–¿Largo?–

Sí, lo trae amarrado en una coleta.

–¿Y qué pasó con la chica de los diábolos?–

Se llama Rosetta Passel. Eh… es difícil decir cuál es su situación. Tiene una mirada seca, como cuando era más joven, supongo que es porque algo la habrá hecho cambiar.

–¿Y quién es la estrella de Kaleido Stage?–

La nueva estrella es Marion Benigni, la hija de la fallecida Cinthya. Y como se esperaba es casi idéntica a ella. Su pareja de actuación es Timothy B. Tonssi, él se hizo admirador de Sora cuando era niño, pero ahora ya es todo un adulto-joven.

–¿Y Mia y Anna?–

Mia aún trabaja en Kaleido como guionista estrella. Lo más sorprendente es que se cambió el peinado, ahora lleva una trenza floja de lado. Oh, y lleva sus lentes con más frecuencia, tanto estar con su ordenador le dañó la vista.

Anna por su lado se volvió una comediante graciosísima. Tiene giras por todas partes. Hannah y Bárbara también se fueron con ella, como sus asistentes, las tres hacen reír a muchas personas. Aunque a veces, si tienen tiempo, hacen una actuación especial en las obras de Kaleido.

–¿Y Sora?–

Lo cierto es que… de ella no sabemos nada. Algunos dicen que se casó con León Oswald y por eso se retiraron de los escenarios. Pero me enteré que su familia tampoco sabe de ella. Otros dicen que murió en un accidente, pero quién sabe. Incluso en Kaleido no saben de ella.

Pero hace poco alguien comenzó a preguntar por ella.

–¿Quién?–

Yume Naegino, la hermana pequeña de Sora. Hace poco hizo la audición para enfilar en Kaleido Stage. Y estoy seguro, que si tiene la misma determinación que su hermana, entonces sólo ella será capaz de encontrarla.

Yume, yo de verdad confío en ti.

¡Así que abre tus alas, nuevo ángel!


End file.
